Whispy Woods
Whispy Woods (''ウィスピーウッズ Wisupī Uzzu'' en japonés) es un personaje de la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]]. Perfil Whispy Woods apareció por primera vez en Kirby's Dream Land para la consola Game Boy y se ha transformado en un personaje recurrente a través de la serie pues ha aparecido en prácticamente todos los juegos hasta la fecha. Su papel en la serie Kirby es el de un jefe. Al enfrentarse a él puede usar alguno de estos ataques: *Deja caer sus manzanas, produciendo daño a Kirby. *Sopla balas de aire con fuerza causando daño, aunque son fáciles de esquivar. *Usa sus raíces para golpear a Kirby. Es un jefe bastante fácil ya que, al ser un árbol, estará siempre fijo en la tierra. Cuando es derrotado una lágrima brotará de sus ojos. En Super Smash Bros. Aparece en el fondo del escenario Dream Land, siendo el tema principal del mismo. Cada cierto tiempo sopla hacia algún lado para empujar a los personajes hacia los bordes de la plataforma, pero no hace daño, a diferencia de sus juegos. Su diseño parece estar inspirado en su aparición en Kirby Super Star. En las versiones beta del juego, sus hojas eran de un color más oscuro que en la versión final. Galería Dream Land SSB.png|Whispy Woods en el escenario Dream Land. Dream Land BETA SSB.png|Coloración Beta de Whispy Woods. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Como un elemento de escenario Aparece en el escenario pasado Dream Land y en Green Greens. En Green Greens aparece con un diseño más renovado, como el de Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Aparece en el fondo del escenario y actúa de una manera similar a Super Smash Bros., pero ahora tiene un nuevo ataque; además de soplar con fuerza y arrastrar a los personajes hacia un lado, dejará caer manzanas en el centro del escenario, las cuales pueden recuperar daño o ser lanzadas para provocarlo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Whispy Woods :Este Bosque Susurrante es un enemigo final en Kirby's Dream Land. Se trata de un árbol gigante que escupe balas de aire contra Kirby. No es el peor enemigo que te puedes encontrar: lo único que tiene que hacer Kirby es evitar las balas de aire que a veces dispara, absorber las manzanas que caen del árbol y dispararlas contra él. En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Whispy Woods no es más que un fanfarrón. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' Inglés :Whispy Woods :A boss enemy from Kirby's Dream Land. Whispy Woods is a big tree that shoots whirlwinds at Kirby. It isn't the toughest enemy: all Kirby has to do is avoid the occasional whirlwind, suck in apples that fall down, and then shoot them back at the tree. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Whispy Woods is quite the blowhard. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' (08/92) Galería Green Greens SSBM.jpg|Whispy Woods en el escenario Green Greens. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Whispy Woods vuelve a aparecer en el [[Escenarios pasados y de Melee|escenario de Melee]]: Green Greens, pero ya no es un trofeo. Sin embargo, aparece como una pegatina. Efecto como pegatina La pegatina de Whispy Woods tiene su diseño tomado de Kirby Super Star, y aumenta en 4 puntos la potencia de los ataques realizados con armas. Es solo usable en Kirby, Rey Dedede y Meta Knight. Pegatina de Whispy Woods SSBB.png|Pegatina de Whispy Woods. En Super Smash Bros. 4 Whispy Woods aparece en este juego como un trofeo y en el fondo de una de las partes del escenario Dream Land de la versión de 3DS. También aparece en el escenario descargable Dream Land (64) cumpliendo la misma función que ejercía en dicho escenario dentro de Super Smash Bros. Galería Dream Land 64 SSB4 (Wii U).png|Whispy Woods en el escenario Dream Land (64) en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Dream Land (64) SSB4 (3DS).png|Whispy Woods en el escenario Dream Land (64) en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Descripción del trofeo Español Español europeo right|100px :Whispy Woods :En el corazón de un hermoso bosque, Whispy Woods espera a Kirby para darle algunas deliciosas manzanas rojas. Qué majo, ¿no? Pues no, porque en realidad las deja caer sobre la cabeza de Kirby como si fueran bombas, además de lanzarle remolinos de aire o intentar tragárselo. No te fíes de los árboles con rostro. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''Wii: Kirby's Adventure Wii'' Inglés :Whispy Woods :Whispy Woods lives deep in the forest, waiting patiently for Kirby to stop by so he can share his delicious apples with the pink hero... That's not true at all, actually. Instead, he drops apples on Kirby, trying to cause him injury. He may look friendly, but remember what they say: don't judge a tree by its bark. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''Wii: Kirby's Adventure Wii'' Curiosidades *En el manual de instrucciones de Super Smash Bros. es erróneamente llamado "Whisper Woods". Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario